Orden: Los Guerreros de la Estrella del Alba
by WolfangZ
Summary: En el momento que todo se vuelve completamente peligroso, la Reina Butterfly tomara la decision de proteger a su hija a toda costa, junto con 10 reinos que alguna vez sirvieron de aliadas en una gran guerra desenterrando el pasado de Mewni y la historia escondida a la humanidad. La llegada de los peores enemigos posibles y la resurrecion de guerreros que luchan por la paz
1. Prologo

**Esta es una pequeña historia que escribo para matar un poco la sed de creatividad que tengo en mi mente y ver que tanto eh podido evolucionar en este tiempo que llevo leyendo historias y tratando de crear algo que me guste y me anime a seguir así que sin más dilaciones aquí tienen este Clúster de ideas mal organizadas**

 **Eh de aclarar que esto es una Línea del Tiempo Alterna a algunos acontecimientos de la trama**

Prologo

La Reunión de los 10 Reinos

 _Luego de la destrucción del castillo de Ludo y que Glossaryck notificara a los padres de Star el estado actual de su varita, estos convocan una reunión secreta con reinos importantes la cual se llevaría a cabo en un lugar altamente secreto al cual no se podría acceder con unas simples tijeras dimensionales_

-¿estamos haciendo lo correcto querido?-pregunto con inseguridad la reina de Mewni preparándose para aquella reunión tan urgente que la inquietaba

-Puede que yo no sepa de magia o cosas así pero sé una cosa, si mi hija corre un riesgo del cual no podamos hacer nada, es lo que debemos hacer para protegerla-Afirmo con severidad su esposo el cual no despegaba sus ojos de la ventana observando aquel arco de piedra que se alzaba en el patio del castillo

-Tienes razón, no podemos dejar que nada le pase a nuestra hija y menos si hay señales tan claras de que Ellos están volviendo-terminando de arreglarse y acercándose a su esposo para tomarle la mano y salir juntos hasta aquel arco de piedra el cual se alzaba imponente aun con el deterioro del tiempo y el desuso por tantas décadas

* * *

 _La pareja se tomó un momento y cruzo el circulo que rodeaba el arco, este empezó a brillar y lentamente el mundo fuera de él se desmoronaba y desaparecía mientras en la otra mitad del circulo pasando el arco un mundo se iba construyendo a medida que sus pasos se acercaban para cruzar el arco y por fin llegar a su destino en un parpadeo y no solo ellos, 9 parejas más sincronizadamente cruzaban los arcos repartidos en una fila los cuales formaba un arco desde una vista aérea, todos miraron al hombre bien vestido y algo entrado en edad frente a aquella imponente puerta de roca y hierro con el escudo de una Espada atravesando una estrella con el sol de fondo, el emisario sin titubear se acercó e hizo una reverencia_

-Bienvenidos seáis majestades, me complace recibirlos aquí después de tanto tiempo si me lo permiten los llevare al lugar donde se dará comienzo a la reunión de los 10 reinos, los maestros los esperan-con otra reverencia el hombre se giró caminando a la puerta la cual se abría lentamente dejando ver el imponente monasterio fortaleza que se encontraba detrás de esta

-bueno, no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Moon para darse fuerzas y continuar, su esposo a pesar de su corta altura con un movimiento suave apegándola a él para darle seguridad sin perder su mirada seria

 _Como si de un reloj se tratara las 10 parejas sin cruzar miradas alguna cruzaron el umbral de la fortaleza y siguieron a aquel hombre hasta un vasto y enorme jardín donde se encontraba una gran mesa semi-circular, repartida en ella y con el nombre, bandera y escudo de cada reino se encontraban su par de sillas ornamentadas, cada pareja se acomodó en su respectivo asiento y del otro extremo se encontraba otra mesa con 3 asientos vacío frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño santuario, aquel que los había recibido se acercó a un lado de la mesa vacía y tomo aire_

 _-_ Para recibir a las 10 casas reales y cumplir su sagrado deber aquí están, El Sabio y Protector de la Estrella del Alba, Absalom Sephyr- _las cortinas del santuario lentamente se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre anciano que disimulaba muy bien su edad a pesar de su muy bien cuidado cabello y barba blanca que caían como un cascada, portando una túnica blanca y sin dilación procedió a bajar las escaleras del santuario y sentarse en medio de los 2 asientos con su mirada serena pero sería reflejando muy bien un temple duro_

-También recibimos al Maestro de Armas y el renombrado Puño de las 4 Sendas de la Estrella del Alba, Magnus Cavalier- _del mismo modo que el sabio este camino hacia el centro del santuario dejando ver a un hombre adulto bastante fornido lleno de cicatrices en su cara con un semblante serio, una de estas heridas cegaba sus ojos completamente, llevaba las mismas túnicas blancas con la excepción de que este tenía algunas piezas de una armadura visibles y un bastón algo más largo de lo normal el cual dio uso omiso para llegar hasta su asiento del lado izquierdo de la mesa_

-Por último y en representación de todos los guerreros de la Estrella del Alba, uno de los guerreros más prodigiosos y nombrado Caballero en su reino, El Pegaso de la Estrella del Alba Julius Oblivion- _de forma rápida un joven salió del santuario, su apariencia era impecable y muy atractiva robándose algunos suspiros de las reinas más jóvenes las cuales trataban de guardar la compostura frente a su cónyuges, llevaba un atuendo bastante elegante propio de un Sir, gris con una franja blanca desde la cintura hasta su hombro con el escudo de la estrella del alba y debajo de este la insignia de un Pegaso que resaltaba a la vista_

-Se me hizo eterna la espera- _hablo el joven de forma algo vulgar pero muy bien disimulada con un tono de voz melodioso antes de sentarse en el último de los asientos con una sonrisa cálida que una vez más llamaba la atención de sus majestades_

-Es una gran descortesía hablar en presencia de la realeza sin que se te dirija la palabra. Pegaso _-reprocho el ciego guerrero llevándose una mirada desafiante de este el cual a punto de soltar su lengua fue detenido por el sabio que levanto su mano deteniendo la pelea y procediendo a levantarse haciendo una reverencia_

 _-_ Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, una vez más nos complace recibirlos en este lugar sagrado a los descendientes y sucesores de los 10 reinos, debo decir que este evento no hubiera podido ser posible sin la solicitud del Reino de Mewni parte importante del circulo de los 10 como unos de los principales fundadores de esta Orden- _la voz de Absalom era clara y serena en cada palabra y su mirada recorría cada una de las casas reales_

-Vamos al grano de esta reunión de una vez por todas, el reino Zatara esta en medio de un tratado de paz y no podemos perder el tiempo con nimiedades a estas alturas- _reclamo el rey Allmyr, Zatara es uno de los reinos más diplomáticos que había hasta ahora, el cual está regido en su totalidad por la raza de los Zat`s o Altos elfos con un dominio perfecto de la elocuencia y la lengua a nivel interdimensional servían como mediadores en cualquier tipo de conflicto al que fueran llamados_

-Como siempre los Zat`s apresurando lo que no puede ser apresurado, sus palabras necias e impacientes no requieren ser escuchadas por todos aquí- _inquirió la reina Orsel, mirando al alto elfo el cual se mostraba algo molesto por el tono de la reina, el reino Omari es un reino pacifico gobernado por la raza Velk una raza humanoide y árbol la cual es muy conocida por ser los guardianes de un antiguo árbol sagrado y de ser los mayores proveedores de alimentos agrícolas a los reinos que carecen de lugares para su siembra por una pequeña suma de dinero_

-Rey Zatara así como puedes estar 10 años mediando una guerra, puede perfectamente estar aquí unos minutos conoce las reglas si cualquier cosa que se diga aquí no le conviene o no lo apoya, es libre de retirarse y Reina Omari no debe reprochar a un Rey y mucho menos cuando no tolera cuando lo hacen con usted- _con un tono severo pero tranquilo el sabio logro poner en jaque a los dos mandatario los cuales se quedaron en silencio y asintieron acomodándose en sus asientos una vez mas_

 _-_ Muy bien, la razón por la que están todos ustedes aquí es debido a que el reino de Mewni nos ha informado de un evento un tanto peculiar sucedido hace unos meses lo que nos llevó a una pequeña investigación y al descubrimiento de la posible y muy peligrosa resurrección de lo que muchos conocemos como Los 9 Emperadores Monstruo- _ante estas últimas palabras un gran murmullo y agitación se hizo presente entre las 10 parejas que discutían sobre la veracidad de lo mencionado o la severidad de esto_

 _-_ Esperen un momento los 9 Emperadores fueron cazados por las 10 casas y junto con la orden, además de que sus legiones fueron diezmadas y las únicas que quedaban fueron exiliadas a su dimensión, lo siento, pero lo único que queda de los emperadores es esto- _rompió el continuo murmullo el Rey Sulkthar tomando su collar de dientes y mostrándolo de forma victoriosa ante todo los presentes, Proveniente del Reino Tembakar gobernada por los Kushan una raza de animales antropomórficos guerreros, eran uno de los ejércitos más fuerte que había pero no peleaban con otros reinos se les conocía por cazar sin temor a las más grandes bestias y comerciar sus carnes o pieles con otros reinos los cuales podían llegar a obtener cantidades absurdas de dinero por estos pequeños tratos_

 _-_ Rey Tembakar no necesita mostrar por quintillonesima vez su trofeo de guerra, al igual que usted no estoy de acuerdo con semejante afirmación pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que esas pequeñas guarniciones que exiliamos a pesar de no ser numerosas podían contener a alguien que reviviera la llama, no podrán traer a los emperadores de nuevo, pero así como en su tribu puede haber un gran cazador cada cientos de años ellos solo necesitaban paciencia, la paciencia suficiente para que una vez más nacieran criaturas capaces de superar diez veces a los monstruos normales y con la sed de sangre suficiente para rebelarse contra sus opresores- _irrumpió el rey Itamar en el regodeo de uno de sus aliados de guerra, el Rey Kushan le dirigió una mirada seria a su contrario y tras colocarse el collar volvió a tomar asiento. El Reino de Cilaris gobernado por los Setirs la raza más inteligente que había sobre todas las dimensiones, su domino sobre la magia y la tecnología les llevo a fusionarlas creando lo que ellos llamaron tecmaturgia y eso les llevo a fusionar sus cuerpo humanos con su invención así formando lo que hoy se conoce como su raza son altamente reclamados para proveer el mercado con muchos de sus revolucionarios inventos_

 _-_ Apoyo al Rey Itamar o acaso no recuerdan cuando esa colosal bestia atravesó las puertas del fuerte de la montaña de Duralumita? Nosotros los Dwarfs alardeamos demasiado sobre esa puerta, todos estábamos seguros que algo como la Duralumita era lo suficientemente dura para resistir un asedio de gigantes, nunca pensamos que ellos tendrían un monstruo capaz de superar la dureza de la duralumita y encima ese único monstruo tenía la fuerza para resistir todo nuestros ataques y matar a 3 guarniciones de nuestros soldados, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de este consejo ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí- _Secundo el Rey Bletchar, los reyes se miraban los unos a los otros, sabían que las palabras del rey de los Dwarfs eran correctas, desde ese momento se formó a alianza de los 10 reinos y junto con ella la Orden de los Caballeros del Alba. Los Dwarfs o enanos eran los mejores arquitectos y herreros de todas las dimensiones, fueron los creadores de miles de castillos incluso el castillo de Mewni fue construido por estos temibles guerreros e ingenieros_

-Esto es un sin sentido, Reino de Mewni ¿tiene alguna prueba de que esta posible rebelión pueda llevarse a cabo? En toda la existencia de esta alianza no ha habido ni un solo ataque de monstruos a gran escala, ni un reporte de movimientos masivos de estos, que pruebas tienen además de según tengo entendido las palabras de uno de estos monstruos el cual supuestamente fue destruido junto con uno de los tesoros más sagrados de Mewni como es la varita real pasada de generación en generación a las reinas de Mewni, por favor esto solo es una invención de su hija para ocultar su uso indebido de la magia y poder excusarse de su negligencia- _exclamo la Reina Siumbra a la Reina Butterfly. El Reino de los Doskurs habitada por la raza del mismo nombre son los llamados Seres de las sombras y la niebla, muchos de ellos son necrófagos o amalgamas de estos que se fusionaron con animales, se dicen que son capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad de cualquier raza, sobre las dimensiones conocidas pero debido a la peculiaridades de muchos de sus doctores más prominentes estos solo atienden el llamado del deber cuando son casos extremos y no existen otras alternativas más que contactar a los Médicos de la Muerte_

 _-_ Tiene razón en algo Reina Doskur y es que no tengo prueba alguna de que estos eventos sucedieran, solo esos testimonios son circunstanciales puede que mi hija sea negligente y sea inmadura aun, pero ella sabe tomar responsabilidades de sus actos por más nefastos que estos sean y no inventarían excusa alguna para evitarlos como cierta persona en el pasado…- _respondió la Reina de Mewni con paciencia para no caer en provocaciones y lanzando una férrea mirada a su instigadora la cual parecía aludida por el ultimo comentario de la Reina desviando su mirada para no hacer contacto visual con esta_

 _El trio de guerreros empezaron a hablar entre ellos en una lengua desconocida incluso por el astuto Rey Zatara que trataba de descifrar lo que estos decían sin logro alguno, provocando un poco de molestias al excluir a los gobernantes en su discusión la cual después de unos minutos los 3 dieron por concluida su discusión y el maestro Magnus se levantó de la mesa para pronunciarse ante los lideres_

-Entendemos que una parte de ustedes tiene cierto temor a que este evento pueda ocurrir y más aún que ocurra como un rayo que inicia una feroz tormenta en medio de la nada, pero el consejo no puede tomar carta alguna en este tema queremos someter esta decisión a votación ya que solo actuamos como órgano de mediación y poder hacer esta reunión lo más justa y parcial posible, Rey Vinzul tiene la última palabra antes de hacer la votación ya que no ha intervenido en todo lo que lleva esta reunión y es menester que cada reino intervenga en las discusiones o temas que aquí se tratan- _Con rectitud termino de informar el Maestro de Armas sentándose una vez más y dirigiendo su mirada junto con todos los presente hacia donde estaba situado en una de las esquinas de la mesa el solitario rey Vinzul el cual levanto la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los representantes de la orden y con un rápido movimiento clavo su mirada hacia la Reina Butterfly como si tratara de ver su alma, luego de unos segundos este se acomodó en su asiento tosiendo_

-Perdonen mi imprudencia, entiendo muy bien que el tema que estamos tratando es demasiado delicado y no puede ser tomado a la ligera pero aun así. No siento que los 10 reinos de verdad le hallamos prestado atención a lo que realmente debemos escuchar, ya que tengo la última palabra invoco mi derecho a que la Reina de Mewni nos explique porque estamos todos aquí y que es lo que venimos a decidir en un lugar como este después de tanto tiempo, todos sabemos cuál fue la idea de traernos a los 10 reinos aquí pero quiero confírmalo para todos los presentes- _con una voz gruesa y carrasposa el Rey Leoner el cual era el únicos de los reyes en ser puramente humano además del único que no estaba acompañado por una reina si no por su más alta consejeras la cual estaba notablemente nerviosa con la cabeza agachada y retraída termino sin apuro su intervención. El Reino de Vinzul es conocido por ser un reino humano destacado que logro dominar muchas de las artes y habilidades de otras razas, además de tener una de las mayores Bibliotecas de toda las dimensiones documentando más de 400 siglos de historia sobre cada dimensión y raza conocida por ellos_

 _Todos los gobernantes murmuraron entre ellos exceptuando la Reina de los Doskurs la cual se quedó en silencio ignorante de lo que pasaba, los 8 reinos restantes miraron a la Reina Butterfly con un silencio aprobando la moción. El Sabio levanto su mano señalando al Rey de Vinzul y moviendo su mano hacia la Reina de Mewni haciendo una ademan para que se levantara y hablara a lo que esta asintió y se levantó mirando a todos los presente deteniéndose en el rey Vinzul que hizo un gesto para desearle suerte, respiro lentamente y apoyo una de sus manos sobre la mesa justamente donde la mano de su esposo reposaba estrechándola._

 _-_ Sé que mis motivos puede sonar egoístas, pero quiero recordar que antes de la fundación de esta sagrada orden, los diez reinos enfrentaron un enemigo que los supero en número y en fuerza que sembró la destrucción y la masacre allá por donde posaban sus ojos y lo único que esos diez reinos anhelaron con egoísmo fue salvar a su gente a cualquier costo, diez reyes y reinas que se aliaron usándose como marionetas y carne de cañón ante aquellas bestias sacrificando miles de inocentes en el camino. Cuando por fin se fundó esta orden se acordó que servirían como protección a la realeza y luego de los trágicos incidentes que ocurrieron posteriores a la guerra, estos fueron exiliados y deshonrados para jamás volver a ejercer como la guardia real de las diez familias. Pero como Reina, no, como madre vengo antes todos ustedes para pedirles que una vez más que Los Caballeros de la Estrella del Alba les sea concedido el perdón y se reestablezcan sus funciones, son los únicos que pueden protegernos y más importante proteger a mi hija de aquel mal que todos deseamos no vuelva a surgir- _las palabras de la Reina Butterfly hizo que los 3 representantes se mostraran sorprendidos ante su declaración y que engancho perfectamente a los reyes los cuales ya estaban preparados para votar_

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez con la votación, Sabio del Alba? Aquellos que estén a favor de reestablecer esta orden y concederles el perdón levanten sus manos- _Indico el Rey Zatara el acompañado de la respuesta afirmativa de buena parte de las parejas que elogiaban el pequeño discurso de la Reina de Mewni el cual ceso cuando Absalom y su compañía se levantaron de su asientos_

-En vista de que todos están de acuerdo con la moción no me queda nada más que decirles, que serviremos con honor y agradecemos una vez más que confíen en nosotros, estamos profundamente agradecidos- _al terminar el trio se inclinó en señal de respeto y agradecimiento ocasionando los aplausos de los reyes, al levantar sus cabezas Julius tenia dibujada una alegre sonrisa en su cara y dirigió su mirada a uno de los árboles del jardín en el cual una figura asomaba que rápidamente se escondía sin poder evitar que los 3 reyes notaran su presencia además del Sabio que miro de forma seria al Pegaso una vez que la figura se escondió._

* * *

 _Luego de que los reyes se retiraran, el Maestro de Armas se retiró a descansar en sus aposentos Absalom aprovecho esta oportunidad y detuvo a Julius que trato de escabullirse del Anciano el cual estaba notablemente molesto_

-Sal de ahí Joseph, ya sé que estuviste espiando- _con un tono bastante severo miro hacia el árbol donde se escondía la figura, un joven con un atuendo similar al de Julius salió del escondite, este era notablemente menor pero tenía algunas cicatrices visibles debido a las mangas arremangadas que iban desde la mitad de sus antebrazos hasta la punta de sus dedos, su cabello negro hacia combinación con sus ojos su tez era morena, se acercó sin vacilación al hombre mayor el cual golpeo a ambos y señalo la entrada del templo los cuales corrieron hacia dentro como alma que lleva el diablo_

-¿qué hare con ese par? Él ha crecido lo suficiente pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tú lo hagas mi protegido, tú tendrás que madurar y enfrentar el gran reto que te espera…

 _ **Continuara..**_


	2. Sombra Del Pegaso

**Perdon por no traerles un Capitulo tan rapido como quise tuve algunos problemas, pero despues de una cuantas de Canserbero y enrolarme uno, estoy listo para hacer esto, por que el corazon lo tengo tucuntucuntucun y las palabras pakan pakan pakan. Agarren este Cluster que les traigo B-Boys**

Capitulo 1

La Sombra del Pegaso

 _Ya habian pasado varios dias despues de la reunion con los 10 reinos, Magnus habia ordenado a todos los instructores duplicar los entrenamientos incluso habian jornadas triples lo cual habia provocado que muchos de nuestros soldados cayeran por insolacion o por hambre, todo estos para la demostracion que Absalom desea mostrar a los reyes y reinas, tomando a los mas destacados para ser parte de la Guardia Personal de los 10 reyes, la mayoria de soldados mas calificados estan entre los 20 y 30 años al parecer todos ellos han sido certificados por el propio Maestro de Armas como Caballeros Estrellas todos ellos me amenazan por mi titulo de Pegaso, todos lo desean pero solo yo lo poseo._

 _Se supone que deberia estar entrenando sin descanso pero Joseph me dijo que iba a pescar algo para cocinar y cenar, es un buen cocinero mucho mejor que yo me atreveria a decir, asi que para que no se quedara dormido mientras pescaba como solia suceder le estoy acompañado pero no he tenido mucha suerte se podria decir._

-No tenias que acompañarme, sabes que no puedes faltar mucho a los entrenamientos _-la voz calmada pero levemente fria de mi compañero de pesca rompio el silencio, observe fijamente el cebo de mi caña la cual se hundia levemente_

-Te preocupas demasiado Joseph, tu no entrenas mucho que digamos y aun asi podrias romper piedras con tus dedos- _le conteste burlonamente a mi mejor amigo el cual se concentro en mi cebo, cuando este se hundio completamente con un rapido movimiento recogi el sedal y tire de la caña sacando un atun de un tamaño regular_

-Con esto no alimentariamos a Magnus ni rezando por que no tenga hambre- _el comentario logro sacarme algunas carcajadas, estaba muy acertado, el Maestro de Armas es capaz de devorar una ballena cuando termina sus ayunos, sin dilacio tome al pez y lo saque del anzuelo arrojandolo al mar una vez mas y observando como mi amigo sacaba un buen salmon del agua que superaba al mio por el doble del tamaño_

-Cabron dejame algo para poder presumir- _con una patada en u costado logre hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y el salmon se escapara del anzuelo nadando a gran velocidad alejandose mientras me reia de mi amigo el cual tenia una mueca de molestia bastante notable_

-Tal vez deberias nadar con ellos desgraciado- _replico mi amigo propinandome una buena patada mandandome a un baño completo en el rio el cual por suerte era poco profundo y me pude incorpora de forma rapida_

-Cuando te agarre te arrepentiras de existir Joseph _-le reclame amezanante señalando con mi mano la cual habia agarrado un salmon bastante jugoso, mire la mano de mi amigo la cual se estiraba para darme una ayuda, le sonrei y arroje el pescado al cubo en el cual habia otros 4 ejemplares bastante grandes la mayoria pescados por el maestro de la pesca el cual solo es un bastardo con suerte_

 _-_ Ya tienes algo que presumir, raza aria tal vez asi no quedes como un perdedor- _el tono en su voz habia cambiado a una mas amigable y burlona completamente ademas de burlarse de mi diciendome "raza aria" como una burla por mis ojos azules, mi tez palida y mi rubio cabello lacio_

 _-_ Mira quien habla maldito mono ¿no deberias estar robandole bananas a Abaslom?- _mi amigo solto una carcajada y se puso pensativo mirando un arbol de bananas bastante alto a la distacia, uno de mis cercanos amigos lo llamo asi despues de ver como trepaba uno de los arboles de bananas del Sabio como si fuera un completo mono ademas de agarrar el racimo de bananas con su pies y bajar solo usando sus manos una hazaña que nos dejo anonadados y riendonos por hora_

-Veamos quien puede pescar el mejor ejemplar- _le rete tomanto mi caña, los dos arrojamos nuestros sendal al mismo tiempo, esto se habia puesto serio y no iba a perder_

* * *

 _Observe desde el balcon del monasterio a todos nuestros soldados entrenando sin descanso y como muchos incluso caian agotados pocos de ellos se levantaban y seguian el extenuante entrenamiento aun cuando lo unico que comian era una racion en la mañana me traian muchos recuerdos de antes de conventire siquiera en el Sabio de esta Orden_

-Absalom, si sigues mirando por la ventana no te daras cuenta si te hago trampa- _la risa grave del Maestro de Armas me hizo voltear hacia el kotatsu regresando a sentarme frente a el, tome mi copa de té mientras observaba el juego de mancala, tome las piedras de uno de los cuencos y procedi a hacer mi jugada mientras Magnus bebia de su taza tranquilamente_

-¿Que debias decirme mi viejo amigo para sacarme de mi meditacion? la cual siempre te quejas de que no hago- _pregunto mi compañero comiendo un panecillo de chocolate y tomando la tetera sirviendose mas_

-Deseo que Joseph participe en la demostracion- _mis palabras fueron directo al grano, note como su mirada se tornaba algo pensativa, termine mi jugada y este procedio a hacer su movimiento al terminar el mio, aproveche el momento y di un sorbo de mi té_

-Sabes que no tengo ningun problema con que el participe, siempre y cuando no suceda nada malo pero me temo que a nuestros estudiantes y soldados les guste la idea que se le de una oportunidad ademas el no sabe ningun estilo de la demostracion- _me replico Magnus mirandome y terminando su turno para beber y servirse mas té_

-En eso te equivocas amigo mio, el tiene un estilo y se que todos puede ponerse a la defensiva con que el participe pero se muy bien que el no decepcionara a nuestro publico por eso lo empareje con tu mejor guerrero de la senda del puño- _le conteste con tranquilida haciendo que este escupiera todo su té y empezara a toser levemente mientras yo hacia la ultima jugada de la partida terminando el juego y contando mis piezas_

-Estas loco el torneo es mañana, lo destrozara copletamente, Gertz no le tendra nada de piedad, es uno de los que a logrado llegar lejos en la senda del puño ademas de que su fuerza es lo suficiente para atravesar piedras y bloques de cocreto y no me estas ecuchando...- _detuvo su parloteo el Maestro de Armas el cual solto un pesado suspiro sirviendose mas té y contando sus piezas_

-Muy bien, pero no es algo que me guste mucho Absalom espero que se me caiga la mandibula _-termino de contar y se golpeo la cabeza con su palma maldiciendo entre murmullos mientras bebia su té, sonrei victorioso mientras este tomaba la tetera para darse cuenta que este se habia acabado, se levanto tomando su baston y se fue aun refunfuñando_

 _Me levante cuando perdi de vista a Magnus y arroje el te en mi taza sobre unas plantas, no se como soportaba él tomarlo tan a menudos, sabian a hojas secas, espero que Joseph traiga algo bueno para comer no me vendria mal algo diferente de vez en cuando, di una rapida mirada hacia donde estaban los espadachines y como lo supuse, Julius se habia escapado una vez mas de su entrenamiento como era de costumbre, siempre pegado a Joseph ademas de que siempre lo incita a robar las bananas de mi preciado arbol el cual era lo suficientemente alto para llegar hasta el balcon donde estaba parado, si mucho pensarlo tome una, pelandola y comiendola mientras observaba a todos los soldados entrenar sin descanso._

 _Me pregunto si sera capaz de despertar su atencion, ¿o tal vez solo sea otro que caiga sin recibir ni un solo puñetazo? tendre que esperar a mañana para averiguarlo sera mejor que le diga sobre la demostracion, termine la fruta y llame al mensajero que le llevaria la noticia_

* * *

 _Al termino denuestra pesca fuimos directamente hacia el comedor colandome en la cocina donde Joseph encendio las hornillas, coloco los sartenes con aceite y empezo a rebanar el pescado con bastante habilidad sin desperdiciar nada, era un espectaculo ver como se apasionaba con los platillos que preparaba, en un parpadeo coloco la mitad de los peces que habiamos atrapado en distintas sartenes a las cuales condimentaba con precision procurando no pasarse ni un poco, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina y con una patada el cocinero principal abrio la puerta haciendome saltar de la mesa en la cual estaba sentado, mi compañero no se inmuto ni un poco cuando el chef entro sin decir una sola palabra, este me miro detenidamente y luego poso su vista sobre los pescados que aun no habian sido preparados y procedio a tomar un cuchillo rebanandos con una habilidad muy superior cuidando cada corte que hacia en lo que seria nuestra cena_

-Buenas tardes Señor Zeff, veo que se encuentra muy bien _-me diriji de manera cortes al hombre de mediana edad, el cual llevaba su ropa de chef ademas de tener su cabello negro recogido con una pinza alargada para el pelo, el Cocinero Zeff era muy conocido por sus platillos de buena calidad, aunque disfruta de hacer platillos complejos las raciones que hace para todos los soldados y maestros son completamente otro nivel, combinando la nutricion, vitaminas y carbohidratos necesarios para que cualquiera se sitiera revitalizado al comerla_

-Joseph cuantas veces te eh dicho que no descuides tu zona de trabajo, mocoso desordenado- _en un tono malhumorado, le arrojo un cuchillo a mi compañero el cual atrapo agilmente con su mano cortando una parte del pescado con el mismo y saboreandola, su relacion es muy rara siempre se les ve pelando pero Joseph le respeta muchisimo a pesar de los regaños y el temperamento del cocinero nunca le levantaba la voz aunque nunca se dirijian palabras bonitas_

-La iba a limpiar antes que llegaras viejo mal agradecido ademas ¿donde esta Saria? se supone que tendria que ayudarme no tu- _le contesto de mala manera el moreno el cual seguia cocinando con tranquilidad sacando los pescados que estaban listos de las sartenes y colocandolos en sus platos agregando ensalada que este anteriormente habia preparado como contorno_

-Esa niña, esta en los entrenamientos fue escogida para la demostracion asi que me rogo que viniera a ayudarte, toma, debo preparar la racion de comida- _respondio Zeff entregandole el pesado rebanado y cortado a la perfeccion el cual sin vacilacion su alterno agarro y colocandolos en sus respectivos sartenes y procediendo a su condimentacion_

-Entendido viejo, termino con esto y te ayudare, no quiero que por tus desgastados huesos acabes haciendo una asquerosidad como las de Julius _-impeto sin nada de piedad mi "amigo" provocando la carcajada de cocinero el cual se puso manos a la obra con la cena mientras me sentaba en una de las silla, rojo de la pena por aquel poco halagador comentario_

 _No era nada falso que no pudiera ni hervir agua, debido a que fui nombrado caballero en mi reino a corta edad jamas logre hacer tal tarea por mi mismo, pero disfrutaba viendo a Zeff, Joseph y Saria es un espectaculo que es digno de ver, mi compañero termino los platillos de pescado que estaban destinado para mi y nuestro pequeño circulo de amigos. Los dos empezaron a mover ollas, y sartenes de un lado para el otro en perfecta sincronia como si lo hicieran un millon de veces, el ambiente se inundaba de un olor muy delicioso que reconoci al instante_

 _-_ Guiso de carne roja con rissoto y Sopa de vegetales- _Cuando lance el nombre de los dos platillos el cocinero mayor me miro con una sonrisa, era el platillo favorito de Joseph y Magnus al punto que llegaban a discutir por quien se llevaria el ultimo platillo y Saria lo terminaba dividiendo en dos_

 _Una media hora paso y todo los soldados se apersonaron al comedor sentandose en las mesas que solian pertenecer a cada grupo, como si de un rayo se tratara una chica algo enana, de tez blanca y ojos verdes con una cola de caballo la cual evitaba que su cabello cenizo se alborotara, entro a la cocina jadeando y sudando exhausta esa era Saria_

 _-_ padre ya estoy lista, entregare los platillos en la mesas como de costumbre- _la chica hablaba muy rapido y Joseph me miro con los platillos de pescado en sus manos para que los llevara a nuestra mesa, Zeff empezo a servir los platillos para que la menor los llevara_

-Yo llevo los platos, asi que descansa un poco y come algo pequeña idiota- _ordeno el moreno a lo cual Saria se nego rotundamente tomando varios platillos, mi amigo termino de aocmodar los 4 platos en mis brazos y manso y me empujo fuera de la cocina, hice una cantidad increible de esfuerzo para que nos e me cayeran y llegar a salvo a la mesa donde me esperaban los 3 restantes de nuestro grupo los cuales me arrancaron los platos de la mano y empezaron a comer o meor dicho devorar la comida, me sente junto a Erick y empece a comer como una persona decente_

 _Note comos Saria iba corriendo por las mesas dejando la mayor cantidad de posibles y rapidamente volviendo a entrar a la cocina para buscar ams para repartir, la pobre iba a quedar desmayada cuando terminara de servir a todos aunque admiro su determinacion por el trabajo, los 4 nos volteamos por una voz masculina reclamante la cual no solo nos hizo voltear a nosotros si no a todos los presente_

-Oye tu! Por que deberia comer lo que los demas comen, mientras esos grado medio de ahi comen pescado como reyes, soy una Estrella deberia esta comiendo mejor que los demas- _la voz no era de nada mas ni nada menos que Gertz la supuesta super estrella del camino del puño, era egolatra y prepotente con todos aquellos que no fueran estrellas y se cree el centro del universo su contextura fornida, su fuerza bruta y sus 2 metros facilmente intimidaban a cualquiera_

-Perdon pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar, escapa de mi poder lo que hagan otros reclutas para conseguir comida, si el Maestro de Cocina no pone peros en eso, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, si no es de tu agrado no comas y cuando no tengas energias para mañana no te quejes- _la respuesta de Saria fue tajante y fria haciendo que la Estrella se molestara muchisimo, a pesar de que le doblaba la altura Saria no se inmuto y procedio a seguir entregando los platos levantando un murmullo entre los espectadores que se debatian si llamar a un instructor o a un maestro_

-Pequeña perra- _Gertz trato de darle un palmazo a Saria pero este se detuvo al ver a un sujeto parado frente a la ceniza con un platillo de pescado en su mano_

-No sabia que habia mariquitas golpea mujeres aqui en la Orden aunque tu debes ser la primera que veo por aqui, deberian empezar a llamarte Gertza- _ese no era mas ni menos que Joseph el que estaba frente a Gertz mirandolo a los ojos mientras sostenia el plato, el comentario no hizo mas que hacer saltar las venas de Gertz y acallar el murmullo en un silencio sepulcral_

-Tu maldito idiota, crees que solo por ser amigo del Pegaso tienes la potestad de hablarle a un superior de esa forma, esta muerto gusano de mierda- _El guerrero lanzo un puñetazo dispuesto a destrozarle la cara al moreno el cual no se inmuto ante aquella accionla cual fue detenida una vez mas por el sonido de la pueta de la cocina siendo pateada_

-Deteneros ustedes dos, si quereis mataros estais de suerte, me informaron que Joseph participara en la demostracion y Gertz sera su contricante, si alguno de los dos inicia una pelea sera descalificado y expulsado de la Orden de manera inmediata entendido? _-Como si de un Angel se tratara Zeff habia salvado por poco a su compañero de cocina, Gertz solto una risa al escuchar la noticia provocando un murmullo aun mayor_

-Ni si quiera tiene una clase o un grado y ¿lo ponen a pelear contra mi? esto debe ser una broma, muy bien, nos veremos mañana y les demostrare a los reyes lo que una Estrella puede hacer- _con una carcajada volvio a su asiento, Joseph solo camino a donde estabamos sentandose esperando a Saria que traera su platillo mientras deaba el pescado frente a el, el cual era para la enana y el Maestro de Cocina volvio adentro sin decir nada mas_

 _Luego de que todos terminaran su cena y se retiraran, solo quedaban los de mi mesa los cuales hablaban y discutian sobre la demostracion de mañana, todos parecian entusiasmados aunque para mi era algo bastante tonto y no me gustaba que todo el mundo me mirara y juzgara mi forma de pelear_

-Maldicion estoy nervioso por mañana, no se contra quien me toca, espero que no sea un grado superior o sera un problema- _dijo Erick con cierta preocupacion en su voz, era un chico promedio de tez morena, pelo color rojo oscuro largo hacia un lado y ojos cafe oscuro el cual destacaba por su habilidad con el tridente, versatilidad y agilidad_

-Siempre te pones asi cuando hay algo importante que hacer, ademas no creen que es demasiada coincidencia que de todos los soldados nosotros 6 hayamos quedado, parece que alguien hubiera creado una conveniencia para que nos seleccionaran a pesar de que somo de un grado medio- _interrumpio con su aplastadora logica King el cual dejo a todos pensando con lo que habia dicho aunque le restamos importancia. King es el mas alto del grupo con su casi 1.90, tez palida y delgada, ojos grises penetrantes y su cabello gris claro le daban un aspecto fantasmagorico es el mas inteligente del grupo y es un buen estratega, sus unica arma son sus confiables kusarigamas gemelas_

-Maldita sea Joseph, eres el unico que parece que tendra una interesante pelea mañana espero que no pierdas y seas humillado- _profirio Damon con una risa al finalizar de hablar burlandose a lo cual el contrario respondio arrojando una bola echa con una servilleta a su boca la cual entro a la primera provocando que nos rieramos y este la escupiera. Damon era un chico corpulento de tez mestiza con unos ojos color oliva que atraian mucho al atencion y su pelo corto cafe, era pura fuerza bruta adeams de que su maeno de hachas es el mejor no solo pudiendo arrojarlas con precision si no decapitar con suma eficiencia_

-Chicos ignoran algo fundamental aqui, Gertz domina la senda del puño y su fuerza es significativa mientras que ninguno aqui ha visto pelear a Joseph ni una sola vez ademas de las raras veces que va a entrenar, si eso es asi facilmente puede ser derrotado por alguien del grado de una Estrella _-inquiro Saria haciendo que todos miraran al peli negro el cual parecia totalmente sereno ante esta contrariedad_

-Pues eso no es del todo cierto Saria, hay una persona la cual ya se ha enfrentado a mi ademas me parece un poco estupido esto de la demostracion no quiero servir a nadie, ire a dormir- _Las palabras de mi mejor amigo tenian razon, habia una persona que ya lo habia enfrentado, sin mcuha dilacion se levanto y se fue, dejando a los 4 con la duda en sus cabezas de quien podria haber sido despues de un largo rato escuchando sus teorias decidimos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar para el torneo, no pude evitar acariciar mi pecho al recodar las palabras de Joseph una vez mas, la herida de esa pelea habia sanado pero aun podia recordar el dolor vividamente._

* * *

 _El dia tan ansiado habia llegado los reyes habian sido muy puntuales y todo se estaba preparando para la demostracion, muchos reyes salian de su zona de comfort para entablar charlas con sus semejantes y poder pasar el rato mientras todas las preparaciones se terminaban._

-Escucharon el Rumor, los intructores hablan de un soldado que esta por encima de la elite dicen que vive bajo la sombra del Pegaso para no llamar la atencion con su abrumador poder algunos dicen que puede ser incluso un monstruo- _acoto la Reina Kushan a la discusion que sostenian provocando reacciones variadas entre las majestades_

-Un monstruo es imposible que si quieran permitan su entrada a un lugar como este, pero aunque quisiera hacer oidos sordos a los rumores he escuchado que un tal Gertz es el mejor en el dominio de la Senda del Puño, tal vez podria ser rumores que se generaron por su rango de Estrella por suerte me confirmaron que tendra un enfrentamiento con un tal Joseph, es al parecer un grado muy inferior a el- _contesto la Reina Zatara ansiosa porque todo empezara y poder escoger a los mejores guerreros al igual que muchos otros reyes_

-Espero encontrar a la persona adecuada para que protega a nuestra hija River- _se dijo a si misma moon tratando de tranquilizarse, a pesar de todo aun se sentia incomoda al estar en aquel lugar tan imponente_

-No me gusta despreciar el esfuerzo que puso el muchacho Diaz para cuidarla pero en un asunto de vida o muerte, no podriamos ponerlo en riesgo de derrarmar su sangre para que este a salvo querida, debemos buscar al indicado y se que lo haremos _-el Rey Butterfly tomo la mano de su esposa tranquilizandola como solia hacerlo, su pareja se sentia mas tranquial al estar a su lado y agradecia su compañia_

-Reina de Mewni, me alegro que este aqui, no la felicite por su gran discurso aquel dia de verdad me dejo impresionado es usted toda una maestra para convencer a reyes tan quisquillosos- _le halago el Rey Vinzul acercandose a ellos haciendo una reverencia quitandose su fedora, estaba acompañado por su fiel consejera a la cual se le notaba su nerviosismo manteniendo la cabeza agachada_

-Debo agradecerle a usted por darme la oportunidad de defenderme no se que hubiera sido de esa votacion si usted no hubiera echo ese gran favor, de verdad, estamos en deuda con usted _-le contesto la Reina Butterfly sacandole una sonrisa a su contrario y negando con al cabeza_

-A quien le debe agradecer es a mi Alta Consejera Camille, ella fue la que me dio la idea _-la respuesta del Rey tomod desprevenido a su mano derecha la cual estaba atonita_

-No necesita agradecerme nada Reina Butterfly solo realice mi deber como Alta Consejera de la Corte Vinzul- _la respuesta rapida y nerviosa de la chica le saco una carcajada a su mayor el cual le dio una palmada en al espalda calmandola, el Rey River no pudo evitar sonreir al verlos como si fueran padre e hija lo cual le recordo a su pequeña Star_

 _Varios Gong sonaron dando la señal a todos los reyes para que fueran hacia sus asientos, la demostracion iba a comenzar y todos se precipitaron para poder ver y juzgar los mejores candidatos para reclutar como parte de su guardia personal, el Rey de Mewni se adelanto para buscar sus asientos y el Rey Vinzul se apro al lado de la Reina con su sonrisa calmada_

-Deberias ir a tu asiento Moon y busca muy bien, hay un diamante en bruto escondido muy bien, le dicen la Sombra del Pegaso puede que sea lo que busque para su hija _-al terminar de hablar el Rey procedio junto con su Consejera ir a su asiento_

 _Conocia bastante bien a Leoner, no era alguien con quien sus palabras debian ser tomadas a la ligera, rapidamente giro su vista hacia un chico el cual reconocio de inmediato como el Pegaso, penso que estaba dando un paseo pero vio como este hablaba con otro chico un poco mas bajo que el, el cual estaba muy bien vestido, estaba notablemente molesto el mayor y peleaba con el, finalmente el menor acomodo su corbata y el Pegaso se retiro notablemente molesto que pasarian entre esos dos chicos se preguntaba moon..._

Continuara...

 **Curiosidades: La Orden de los Guerreros de la Estrella del Alba se maneja por un sistema de rangos y grados partiendo de:**

 **Grado Cero - Grado Bajo -Grado Medio - Grado Alto - Grado Superior**

 **Al completar el Grado superior estos son designados a un Rango:**

 **Estrella - Luna - Ocaso - Cenit - Alba**

 **Julius Damon es solo Grado Alto pero este se ha mostrado capaz de llegar a tener el Rango de Luna, pero este lo rechaza constantemente, su apodo el Pegaso le fue concedido por su Rey al nombrarlo caballero**

 **Absalom y Magnus son los unicos que ostentan el rango de Alba y Cenit respectivamente**

 **Los instructores de cada Kenpo solo llegan al grado de Ocaso**


	3. Gloria o Tragedia

**Muy bien, ya que me gustó mucho como he ido desenrollándome con esta historia, vengo a traer la segunda parte para seguir drenando mi sed de creatividad y poder plasmar esta historia aunque siento que este será un largo fic y espero seguir actualizándolo sin problemas sin más dilación continuamos queridos lectores**

Capítulo 3

Los que se Alzan con la Victoria y los que Caen en la Tragedia

 _Estaba demasiado tranquilo, no sentía ni una sola pizca de nerviosismo a pesar de que yo sería el primero en presentarse ante los Reyes, mi combate era con uno de los instructores en kendo cosa rara ya que mi estilo es la esgrima además de que una espada samurái es bastante pesada y no permite maniobrar con agilidad en un combate rápido, supongo que por mi condición de Pegaso no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno con la esgrima así que me ponen con otros espadachines aunque soy el único que maneja la esgrima aquí todos los que se inician en el arte de las espadas suelen lanzarse al cuello de una katana apenas le dan la oportunidad._

 _Todos mis amigos parecen entusiasmados con la idea de mostrar su habilidades incluso logre ver a Damon afilando sus hachas y lanzándose contra piedras para destrozarlas con su fuerza abrumadora, aunque Sariá parecía estar completamente abrumada por algo miraba su alabarda una y otra vez puliéndola casi que iba a hacerla desaparecer por tal esfuerzo además las palmas de sus manos ya se estaban poniendo al rojo vivo, no pude acercarme a ella para tranquilizarla porque fuimos llamados inmediatamente a la arena para dar inicio, di un vistazo a mi alrededor y como lo supuse esta mañana, Joseph no estaba aquí ese desgraciado era la razón de la preocupación de Sariá, corrí a buscarlo bastante molesto. Luego de un rato por fin lo había encontrado, estaba sirviendo comida a los Reyes de mesero me puse bastante molesto por esa actitud despreocupada que tenía, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la responsabilidad que tenía en la demostración y menos en preocupar a Sariá cuando por fin los Reyes fueron llamados a su balcón me acerque jalando al idiota a un lugar lejano y le reclame con enojo todo lo que estaba haciendo pero el solo hizo caso omiso no le quise dar más vueltas, nunca me escucharía y haría lo que él quería así que le di la espalda y me dirigí a la arena para poder olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado._

* * *

-Bienvenidos Reyes, estamos agradecidos que vengan, sabemos que están ansiosos por ver a nuestros mejores soldados por eso sin mucha dilación, nuestra primera entrada será Julius Oblivion contra el instructor Ryuma- _exclamo el Sabio y los dos contendientes se acercaron al centro del circulo de piedra los dos tenían sus espadas envainadas y se miraban fijamente el uno al otro esperando a la señal del referee el cual miro a ambos y con un gesto inicio el combate_

 _Los dos espadachines desenvainaron con una rapidez abrumadora chocando sus espadas, ninguno de los dos parecía nervioso en lo absoluto, fue Ryuma el que se impuso y decidió lanzarse al ataque, su velocidad era impresionante pero no podía competir contra los reflejos del Pegaso el cual solo se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques sin retroceder ni un centímetro aquellos dos, rápidamente el joven contraataco pero el instructor no se inmuto ni un poco y los dos se lanzaban ataque a diestra y siniestra como si de un juego se tratase, luego de unos segundos hubo un choque de espadas y Ryuma empujo a Julius pero esto no lo desequilibro ni un poco pero lo hizo retroceder considerablemente lo que le dio tiempo a su adversario a envainar su espada, solo habían pasado unos 3 minutos desde que empezaron pero los dos sabían que mientras más se prolongaran uno de los dos acabaría descubriendo la debilidad del otro._

 _Con las mismas el Pegaso envaino su florete observando fijamente la hoja de cerezo que lentamente caía al centro de la arena, los dos desenvainaron al mismo tiempo que la hoja toco el suelo y en un parpadeo los dos se encontraban dándose la espalda lejos de sus posición inicial, lo único que se escuchó y vio fue el sonido metálico del choque de espada junto con la katana volando por los aires y cayendo a un lado de la arena marcando un muy muy rápido final para el encuentro, Julius envaino su espada y se volteo haciendo una reverencia la cual Ryuma imito y los dos contrincantes salieron de la arena como entraron, sin decir nada mientras los soldados se encontraban vitoreando al ganador del encuentro mientras los reyes aplaudían y algunos lanzaban comentarios al ganador del encuentro_

-Ganador: Julius Oblivion, siguiente combate Damon Loktfar contra Werdel Beasen- _apenas Absalom termino de pronunciar los nombres, el primero se encontraba haciendo un par de malabares con sus hachas gemelas de un solo filo mientras su contrincante el cual para su fortuna era un Estrella se acercaba este manejaba un hacha pesada y una armadura la contrario que su contrario el cual no llevaba armadura y solo un casco de vikingo, se notaba confiado al acercarse frente a Damon, el referee miro a ambos y dio inicio a la pelea la cual no duro mucho debido a que Damon en un grito de guerra se lanzó de cabeza a Werdel el cual se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba cuando su adversario aunque inferior lo tacleaba con la parte sin filo de las hachas y usando la fuerza de su cuerpo lo levantaba y arrojaba hacia las gradas cayendo sobre varios soldados los cuales no amortiguaron su caída y el peso de su armadura hizo mucho peor las heridas dejándolo inconsciente, el referee le hizo un ademan a Absalom para indicar al ganador y llamar a una camilla la cual se apresuró y recogió a los heridos llevándoselo mientras el público seguía anonadado por el desenlace de la pelea, el Rey Dawrf y River parecían especialmente animados por el espíritu de Damon el cual se retiró de la arena bastante enojado por la debilidad de su adversario_

-Ganador: Damon Loktfar, siguiente encuentro Sariá Lirium contra Cristan Victri…se les agradece no lanzar a sus adversarios al público- _advirtió Absalom en lo cual algunos rieron y otros gruñeron contrariados deseando ver gente volar por los aires, la cocinera tomo su alabarda y rezando una plegaria se dirigió al centro de la arena, Joseph se acercó al balcón real con un platillo de aperitivos repartiendo los entremeses que Zeff había preparado para ellos y observo a Sariá por un momento antes de continuar sirviendo a sus majestades los cuales miraban atentos los encuentros, la Reina Butterfly se giró para encontrárselo y darse cuenta de que era el chico con quien el Pegaso había peleado anteriormente, pero no pudo frenarlo ya que este siguió repartiendo a los demás reyes_

 _Cristan se levantó y Gertz se acercó a él para susurrarle algunas cosas a lo cual su escuchante asintió y se dirigió al centro de la arena mirando fijamente y empuñando su lanza se lanzó a por ella cuando el referee marco el inicio, la menor no era rival para la fuerza de alguien de grado superior pero aun así podía bloquear con facilidad su ataques y predecir sus movimientos conectando la mayoría de sus contra ataques y empujándolo hacia el borde de la arena lo cual le daría la victoria, las reinas vitoreaban a la joven chica por su determinación y fuerza pero Cristan estaba preparado para el siguiente ataque de la ceniza y con un ágil movimiento hizo un corte poco profundo en el hombro de su rival la cual retrocedió levemente y sostuvo su hombro por un momento algo andaba mal no podía mover su brazo y se le dificultaba respirar, inmediatamente Cristan empezó su contra ataque._

 _Sariá trato como pudo de defenderse de cada ataque pero su cada vez más pesado cuerpo le impidió continuar defendiendo pero esta no se rendía, menos con el apoyo de las reinas a su favor y empujando su cuerpo hasta los límites por un momento logro hacer reaccionar su cuerpo para contra atacar con su alabarda al lancero el cual fue golpeado con fuerza por la energía cinética acumulada lo cual lo hizo retorcerse de dolor unos segundos antes de reincorporarse con ira y lanzarse sin piedad a ella la cual había agotado todas sus fuerzas y defenderse le era imposible pero aun así no quería rendirse y con ese pequeño gramo de esperanza que se aferraba conecto un último golpe hiriendo el hombro de su contrincante pero por desgracia recibiendo el golpe del barrido que este lanzo sacándola de la arena para decepción de las reinas que cesaron su porra_

* * *

 _Luego de anunciar al ganador y unos arduos segundo todo su cuerpo se recuperó y pudo moverse con normalidad, los 4 muchachos trataron de animarla, la ceniza les devolvió una sonrisa y se levantó entrando en el templo, los 4 se miraron con preocupación pero ya estaba hecho no podían hacer nada, Sariá recorrió todo el tramo hasta la Cafetería donde se encontraba Zeff pelando patatas._

-Hola papa, sé que requerías ayuda así que aquí estoy, ya me pongo a trabajar- _su tono era calmado y cálido, tomo su delantal y empezó a hervir agua y a cortar algunos vegetales para la sopa que preparaba dándole la espalda al Chef el cual se levantó y camino hasta ella mirándola fijamente, ella solo miraba fijamente al agua la cual empezaba a burbujea, el padre abrazo a su hija y las lágrimas de esta empezaban a caer en el agua sin parar_

 _-_ perdón papa, perdón lo intente, intente con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo logre, soy una inútil, creí que era fuerte para poder a cumplir el sueño de mama pero no lo logre soy una maldita inútil- _las palabras de la joven eran duras consigo misma, Zeff solo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza y no perder la compostura los lamentos de la joven llegaron a oídos de Joseph el cual se encontraba llenando los platillos con más bocadillos sabía que la mayor aspiración de su mejor amiga era llegar a ser una gran guerrera pero ahora su sueño había sido pisoteado, termino de rellenar la bandeja y salió a seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo tratando de guardar el dolor de su corazón_

 _Cuando por fin volvió a la arena escucho que King había ganado pero que salió con algunas heridas bastante serias de su pelea y Erick estaba aún peleando, se apresuró al balcón y vio como la pelea continuaba desde ahí, para su vista su amigo había acorralado a su contrincante en una esquina y este le empujo con su tridente fuera de la arena, su contrincante con un último movimiento de su pica logro atravesar su ojo izquierdo lo cual provoco un grito de dolor de Erick el cual se arrodillo en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su ojo, los reyes murmuraban la desgracia con crueldad diciendo que jamás podría estar a la altura de nuevo, los comentarios no hicieron más que añadir más leña al dolor de Joseph que solo veía con angustia como su amigo era recogido por las enfermeras los cuales se lo llevaron a toda prisa del lugar_

-A pesar del trágico accidente Erick Santana aún se mantiene como ganador del encuentro, el siguiente y ultimo combate será entre Gertz Alpherts y Joseph Wolfgang- _dijo con bastante preocupación Absalom ante las eventualidades que habían ocurrido incluso Magnus se notaba preocupado por algo, la Estrella se acercó al círculo este tenía todo su torso al descubierto presumiendo su cuerpo y su fuerza los reyes empezaban a murmurar sobre su fuerza y sobre quién sería el primero en llevárselo a su reino_

 _-_ Ese debe ser la Sombra del Pegaso, sin duda alguna pero ¿cómo un guerrero como el podría estar a la sombra de alguien?- _replico el Rey Kushan con cierta molestia por aquel título tan menospreciativo, luego de unos minutos no había rastro de su contrincante lo que impaciento mucho a la Realeza_

-¿Donde esta esté Joseph? Hacer que tengamos que esperarlo es una deshonra para esta Orden- _inquirió la Reina Zatara a lo cual muchos apoyaron con suma molestia ante el retraso_

-¡Vaya parece que después de todo eres un cobarde niñito ingrato, no me esperaba más del alumno de un cocinero de segunda!- _se burló Gertz llevándose una advertencia del referee por su lenguaje, Absalom se levantó para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las bandejas de aperitivos cayendo al suelo en el balcón donde estaban los reyes todos voltearon reyes voltearon a ver como el mesero se quitaba su corbata y su chaleco además de arremangarse las mangas de su camisa blanca y acercarse al centro de la arena mirando con desprecio a Gertz_

-Parece que tendremos un espectáculo muy muy interesante hoy – _proclamo el Rey Vinzul el cual centro su vista en el mesero al igual que la Reina de Mewni ese chico escondía algo y a pesar de que los reyes restantes clamaban porque Gertz le diera su escarmiento por retrasar la pelea esta observaba fijamente la mirada del chico, pudo percibir la rabia y la ira a través de ella_

 _El referee dio inicio al combate e inmediatamente la Estrella se abalanzo al moreno para darle una paliza con sus puños pero este fue recibido con una patada directo a su brazos bloqueando el ataque y con un salto su contrincante le propino una patada con la punta de su pie en su estómago haciéndolo retroceder pero Gertz no se quedó con esas y aprovechando su gran alcance conecto dos golpes directos al cuerpo haciendo chocar contra el suelo a su inferior el cual se incorporó de inmediato propinándole una serie de patadas en su pecho pero este coloco sus brazos a modo de escudo minimizando el daño y tomando la pierna de su contrario para azotarlo una vez más contra el suelo, este simplemente se levantó una vez más y continuo atacando con sus piernas a la estrella_

-Ese es el estilo de pierna negra, ¿es por eso que lo colocaste con Gertz? Ese es el estilo más fuerte que hay contra la senda del puño, ya veo- _le pregunto Magnus al Sabio el cual solo miraba atentamente el combate sin decirle nada_

 _El combate seguía transcurriendo, las patadas de Joseph lograban llegar a Gertz con facilidad pero este resistía el castigo y le devolvía los golpes los cuales su contrincante no se inmutaba en bloquear más y solo contra atacaba con más fuerzas provocando que solo resultara mucho más herido y empezara a sangrar por las heridas a pesar de eso seguía levantándose cada vez que caía al suelo lo cual empezaba a enojar a Gertz ya que alguien sin rango como Joseph lo estaba dejando quedar mal frente a los reyes debido a su debilidad, con una muy pequeña aguja escondida en sus puños este golpeo al moreno pinchándolo y agarrando su cabeza para estamparla contra el suelo de la arena y dejarlo ahí tendido._

 _Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse extraño y pesado pero este aun tenia fuerzas así que se levantó una vez más solo para besar el suelo otra vez por la mano de la estrella la cual reía al ver como este yacía en el suelo luchando por levantarse, tomando su cabeza la levanto un poco y lo miro a los ojos_

-¿Creíste que podías burlarte de mí? Lo que tienes en tu sistema es un veneno paralizante y lo mejor es que solo dura lo suficiente como para poder sacarte de la arena con un buen puñetazo así como a tu amiguita y fue una suerte que esos dos dejaran bastante discapacitados a tus amiguitos así las estrellas podrán llevarse la gloria y pronto reemplazaremos al Pegaso y a ese maldito Cavernícola, ahora levántate- _le susurro Gertz en el oído tomando su cabello y levantándolo sus ojos mostraban odio y una ira extrema, parecían que iban a explotar por la cantidad de sangre que había inyectado en estos haciendo que su esclerótica fuera un carmesí blancuzco_

 _Las cicatrices en los brazos de Joseph estaban en carne viva y su mirada clavada en la estrella la cual se preparaba empuñando su mano la cual resplandecía en un tono blanco, los ojos de los reyes estaban expectantes de lo que iba a pasar, cuando Gertz lanzo su puño al contrario estos aseguraron su victoria, Joseph cerro sus ojos pero este no había aceptado su destino, estaba aceptando la ira. En el momento del golpe los ojos del moreno se abrieron y recibió el puñetazo por completo sin siquiera moverse un poco del lugar donde estaba mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieta, la estrella miro el rostro de su inferior el cual jadeaba con sus ojos clavados en él, se oyó un crujido y por consiguiente una rotura el sonido provino del brazo de Gertz el cual había recibido una patada y este estaba completamente fracturado._

 _El grito de dolor llego a toda criatura en un radio de 50 km, la estrella sostenía su brazo pero su contrincante no se había detenido y una vez más recibió la punta del pie de su adversario en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre con violencia, este agarro su estómago retrocediendo mientras el contrario no parecía detenerse a pesar de que estaba sangrando profusamente por sus heridas dejando un sendero de sangre bajo sus pies, Gertz se arrodillo del dolor quedando a la misma altura_

-¡Te lo imploro perdóname la vida, no volveré a hacerlo jamás pero perdóname la vida no debí hacer lo que hice por favor perdóname!- _las suplicas de la estrella vinieron junto con una reverencia al iracundo lo cual levanto un gran murmullo por lo que escuchaban de alguien como lo es el mejor peleador de todos los Caballeros del Alba. Pero Joseph hizo oídos sordos y cuando Gertz alzo su cabeza solo miro con miedo la pierna del contrario alzándose lentamente_

-Por meterte con mi familia has sido sentenciado a la guillotina- _el comentario sanguinario y frio de Joseph fue el último clavo de su ataúd y con brutalidad este golpeo la nuca de su adversario haciendo que todo su cuerpo se enterrara en la arena de concreto dejándolo casi al borde la muerte mientras este apaciblemente se retiraba de la arena mientras el referee gritaba por ayuda y lo descalificaba, los reyes estaban conmocionados y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos, el Rey Vinzul observaba con una sonrisa al verdadero ganador del encuentro el cual se perdía de la vista de todos y dirigió su mirada a los Reyes de Mewni que se levantaron y con cautela fueron detrás del chico_

 _Absalom observo como los dos reyes siguieron al muchacho, se levantó de su asiento y entro en el templo mientras que Julius adelantándose a su mejor amigo corrió hacia el bosque preguntándose, ¿quién alcanzaría a la bestia liberada?_

Continuara…


	4. Contrato

**Luego de andar de retrasado un buen rato, por fin puedo continuar con mi asquerosa vida y escribir para entreteneros mientras me muero por dentro, disfrutad de mi dolor con un buen jugo, sabe mucho mejor así**

Contrato con la Bestia

 _Me sentía mal o tal vez ¿me sentía bien? No lo sé, humillarlo se sintió tan bien pero perdí el control y lo único que recuerdo es verlo moribundo en la arena, lo único que se con certeza es que posiblemente Absalom me sermonee duramente y me impida salir de la orden o si quiera del monasterio, Magnus me pondrá en algún ligar a hacer limpieza exhaustiva cada día y posiblemente Zeff me mate, no se cual suena peor o mejor creo que lo mejor es ser asesinado y cocinado por ese jodido chef seria menos tortuoso y más rápido que cualquier otra cosa_

 _Huyo al bosque a paso rápido, necesito serenarme aun puedo sentir mi sangre hirviendo, el rio ayudara a lavar la sangre y a tranquilizarme, lo único que escucho es ese incesante golpe una y otra vez, me duele la cabeza, escucho pasos detrás de mí acercándose cada vez más, son irregulares así que no pueden ser Absalom o Julius, pasos suaves, los de una mujer, tal vez una de las reinas, es molesto que me sigan así que decido trepar un árbol y moverme por las ramas así perderán el rastro de sangre que eh dejado…siguen detrás de mí…a pesar de que estoy en lo alto aún puede seguirme, ahora el hombre de paso duro va delante...debe tener experiencia cazando, ¿el Rey Kushan? No, el treparía el árbol y me emboscaría._

 _Sigo moviéndome por los árboles, no tardó en llegar hasta la cascada y el lago donde nace el rio en el que suelo pescar, doy un salto aterrizando en el otro extremo del lago y dándome cuenta que mis perseguidores ya se encuentran al otro lado observándome._

* * *

 _Sabía que no sería fácil hablar con él, logre seguirlo hasta que lo despistamos un momento, pero River me sorprendió siguiendo el movimiento de las hojas que caían cuando este empezó a ir sobre los árboles lo cual lo ralentizo permitiéndonos ponernos detrás de él y encontrarnos con él en aquel claro del bosque, estaba claro que no tenía intención de charlar al saltar del árbol colocándose al otro lado del lago sin mirarnos, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta, le hice un ademan a River para que esperara y así me acerque congelando parte del lago con mi magia para crear un puente hasta la mitad solo en ese momento fue cuando se giró para mirarme fijamente_

-Déjame presentarme soy la reina de Mewni Moon Butterfly ¿cuál es tu nombre?- _trate de sonar lo más agradable posible pero el chico solo se me quedo mirando fijamente, podía sentir aun rabia e ira en su mirada detrás de esa mueca seria y fría que luego de unos segundos rompió para concentrarse en acomodar su camisa sin responderme_

-Veo que no te enseñaron como hablarle a una reina todavía pero no te preocupes no estoy aquí para regañarte, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento- _le dije con paciencia que me sobraba gracias a los desastres constante de mi esposo e hija que me colmaron con mucha paciencia para este tipo de situaciones pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos aun no lograba volver a captar su atención_

-Sabes tengo una hija que es algo menor que tú, es irresponsable, malcriada y muy torpe con su magia por ahora pero es mi mayor orgullo y tesoro, no toleraría que nada le pase, jamás me perdonaría si le pasa algo- _mis palabras solo lograron que se detuviera por un momento_

-No soy niñera- _esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de continuar abotonando su camisa tranquilamente, se sentía como un baldazo de agua fría esa respuesta pero aun no me había rendido_

-No te pido que seas su niñera, solo quiero que la protejas y protejas a su mejor amigo, tu pelea fue asombrosa, eres alguien con un talento único para poder enfrentarte a alguien más reconocido que tú y hacerle lo que le hiciste, porque tu realmente ¿no querías pelear con él no es así?- _mi suposición dio justo en el clavo, ya que el joven chico se detuvo y me miro a los ojos una vez más pudiendo leer su mirada una vez más, pude ver venganza con un poco de tristeza mezclada cada vez que miraba su ojos sentía un escalofrió cada vez mayor en mi espalda era un sentimiento que hacía años que no recordaba_

-Me atrevería a decir que toda esa brutalidad fue en parte porque querías vengarte de él, hizo algo malo y debía pagar por ello o ¿estaré equivocada?- _mi confianza iba en aumento ahora él se acercó al borde del rio para mirarme fijamente pero su mirada no reflejaba nada así que debía jugar con cuidado mis cartas_

-"Por meterte con mi familia, has sido sentenciado, a la guillotina" palabras grandes para alguien que no parece gustarle la gente o cuando te vi discutiendo con el Pegaso me dirás que hacerlo enojar es algo que hace a menudo para alejar a la gente- _cite y comente las palabras que había dicho antes de darle su final al combate, en un parpadeo ese chico se encontraba frente a mí lo cual me exalto y tuve que retroceder, al tenerlo tan cerca pude verlo en sus ojos una vez más esa ira y furia, había pisado en hielo_

-Lo que hice, no le incumbe a usted ni a nadie, él se lo merecía por haber hecho lo que hizo yo solo fui lo que equilibrio la balanza y dio justicia a su acto, así que no tiene el derecho a decirme nada Reina Butterfly con todo respeto usted no sabe nada sobre mí o aquello que me rodea así que no trate de sermonearme- _Inquirió con una voz fría y tajante señalándome acusadoramente, la ira de sus ojos muy en el fondo ocultaba orgullo, amor y un sentimiento de protección único, cada vez era más claro para mi_

-Tiene razón no soy nadie para hablar de usted o de su amigos y no significo nada para ti, lo que si significa algo para ti es el hecho de que le pido como Reina de Mewni que por favor cumplas tu deber como un guerrero y protejas a mi hija…- _me acerque de forma algo agresiva lo cual hizo que este una vez más cayera en el silencio y se diera media vuelta, lo había perdido, suspire pesadamente y me aleje del chico unos pasos_

-Si no deseas hacerlo no te obligare, pero te pido...no como Reina de Mewni si no como una madre desesperada que por favor, aceptes el proteger a mi hija solo deseo que este a salvo y vengo a ti porque puedo ver en ti algo, puede que no sepa nada de ti pero alguien malo no pareces, tal vez solamente incomprendido- _camine hacia River a paso lento, me sentía frustrada conmigo misma por haber echado a perder todo y solo quería irme a casa_

-Sería una falta de honor y de ética dejar a una dama colgada con un problema, aunque no me guste, pero más deshonroso y despreciable es negarle la ayuda a una madre desesperada, posiblemente mi maestro me haga sopa si se entera de que rechace ayudarla así que… ¿Qué debo hacer?- _la voz del chico me tomo por sorpresa que casi se me saltaron lágrimas de alegría al escucharlo, al mirarlo sostenía una mirada más calmada_

-Pero antes de aceptar tengo una condición que deberá cumplir para asegurarme que puedo confiar en usted-en su rostro una sonrisa se dibujó la cual me hizo recorrer un escalofrió por mi espalda, pero no podía echarme para atrás y no lo haría así que acorte la distancia entre nosotros quedando cara a cara

* * *

 _El bastardo escurridizo de Joseph no se encontraba donde se suponía que estaría pero no me rendí así que corrí rio arriba, si en algún lugar estaría era en la Cascada del Inicio y efectivamente allí se encontraba con… ¡La Reina de Mewni! Me sorprendí mucho al ver como la Reina de Mewni tendía su mano al moreno, maldito mono, llegue rápidamente hasta donde ellos y mire al idiota de mi mejor amigo_

-Por fin llegas maldito Ario, servirás de testigo, estaba a punto de cerrar mi contrato con la Reina Butterfly- _conocía ese tono de voz pícaro de Joseph, algo tenía entre manos pero el Rey de Mewni a pesar de su corta estatura logro detenerme antes que pudiera pensar en algo para separarlos_

-¿Aceptas los términos de nuestro acuerdo, guerrero Wolfgang?- _la mano de la Reina brillaba en un tono oscuro y sin pensarlo dos veces, el imbécil tomo su mano con firmeza, su mano también empezó a brillar y una marca negra se formó en su muñeca brillando y luego apagándose_

-Fue un honor hacer negocios con usted, hablare con el Sabio y le diré sobre esto, así podre partir inmediatamente a la tierra mientras tanto usted tiene algo que hacer- _dijo con un tono burlón mi amigo retirando su mano del apretón, los dos se asintieron mutuamente alejándose del puente de hielo, los Reyes sin mirar hacia atrás se adentraron al bosque para volver a la demostración mientras Joseph se paró a mi lado sonriendo_

-¿¡Acabas de hacer un pacto mágico con la Reina de Mewni!?- _le dije con enojo encarándolo, solo se limitó a estirarse y a reír_

-Digamos que ella hicimos un trato de mutuo acuerdo y los dos saldremos beneficiados de este- _su respuesta solo género en mi más dudas y sin decir nada más mi compañero se retiró sosteniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro_

-Si me disculpas, iré a prepararme, tengo que ir a la tierra- _estas últimas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y voltee a verlo pero este se perdió en la distancia_

 _¿La tierra? ¿Qué diablos habrá acordado con la Reina para ser enviado a la tierra? Maldición son demasiadas preguntas, pero si algo estoy seguro es que Joseph tiene algo entre manos y esto no me está gustando para nada_

Continuara…


End file.
